1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connection device. In particular, this invention relates to a power connection device for connecting a flash tube and a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As consumer electronic products have developed, a lot of devices (such as cell phone cameras, PDAs, and smart phones, etc.) include a camera module that allows users take photos. In order to enhance the quality of photos, a flash tube is added to the devices to compensate for inadequate lighting. Other camera devices, such as conventional still cameras, digital still cameras, or digital cameras, also make use of the flash tube.
However, the power connection between the flash tube and the camera module is usually implemented by a flexible flake or a wire and a welding process. Because the power connection needs a strong structure, these two methods adopt multiple welding processes that consume a large amount of time to be completed. Furthermore, when the welded process is being performed, the flash tube is easily overheated, damaging the flash tube.
When the power connection between the flash tube and the camera module usually is implemented via a wire and a welding process, a process of spotting glue to fully wrap the welding points is necessary. Therefore, when the flash tube is used, the problem of jump spark affecting the operation of the camera module is avoided. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the flash tube connected with a camera module of the prior art. Two ends of the flash tube 100 are electrically connected with wires 3. Another end of the wire 3 is connected with the power supply terminal 201 of the camera module 200 via a process of welding tin on the welding points 40. The welding points 40 is wrapped with insulating glue 60 to prevent the jump spark from occurring when the flash tube is used.
In the manufacturing process of devices adopting the prior art, multiple welding processes are needed. Therefore, a lot of problems may occur due to artificial factors.